Amanda
Amanda is the daughter of Stella and Romeo and the half sister of Lluna Appearance Amanda a small 12 year old girl, with olive eyes and pale skin with orange hair, that she styles weirdly with small braids. She wears armor like clothing with bows, sachets and ribbons and lacy boots and socks. Background Amanda was born from Stella, who gotten pregnant during Romeo's rain over Beacontown. Stella kept her pregnancy a secret and secretly gave birth to Amanda in Champion City while rebuilding it. Since Romeo returned to the Underneath with Binta to make amends with Xara, he had no idea that Stella was pregnant nor had a daughter. Amanda was raised in Beacontown, with Stella and Lluna, and since her father was the Admin, she inherited some of his powers, that goes outta control. Personality Amanda is a weird and bubbly type of a girl, when she was younger, she loves mixing up things and making things float just for fun. As she got older she gotten shyer and more insecure, she kept her powers hidden as she doesn't want to be an outcast, nor get herself in danger. As she grew up, Amanda was told of her father and all that happened, though Stella tries encouraging Amanda that Romeo was indeed redeemed, some people still don't want her near Romeo as they believe despite him being powerless he could still be dangerous. Powers and Abilities Amanda had inherited some of her father's powers. Telekinesis Amanda can make things float with her mind. When she was a baby, she sneezed and an object moved, first revealing her powers. This power is somewhat limited as Amanda can't lift very heavy things. Omniscience Amanda is able to make her own mobs however this is limited as she can only make small mobs like animals and insects, not hostile mobs. Shapeshifting This power is rarely used by Amanda, however it's only used when Amanda wants to fool around. She can't shape shift into adults though. Clothing Generation Not as limited as her other powers, Amanda is able to change the clothing and make clothes with the snap of her fingers. She often creates clothes for herself, her sister and mother. Relationships Towards Stella Being her daughter, Amanda loves Stella. Stella raised Amanda with loving care thanks to her change of heart, and often tries driving her to good. Stella loves her daughter with all her heart, and told her may stories including the ones about Romeo, but tries her best to convince Amanda that her father changed. Towards Lluna Despite them being half siblings, Lluna also helped raised Amanda, Lluna though not talking much due to her being half mute, shows her love for her younger sister by always staying with her. Lluna soon left to go adventuring with Jesse and Petra a year after Amanda turned one year old and returned a year later. Towards Romeo Though not meeting him yet, Amanda has mixed feelings about her father. Wondering if he's still a good person or still having some bad in him. Amanda somewhat shows a little fear for him Towards Jesse Amanda sees Jesse as her 'teacher', when Jesse first met Amanda she was happy to tutor her and such, Jesse also told her more about Romeo and said she doesn't need to worry because Romeo redeemed himself, but Amanda is still unsure. Trivia * Amanda is originally created by AyashaTheLoser * Her middle name is Ella * Stella enjoys doing up Amanda's hair, decorating it and dressing it up, Amanda then settles up for a few braids in her straighten hair instead. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Builders Category:Daughters Category:Related to Villain Category:Related to Hero